Maat's Feather
Synopsis While Leo is trying to teach basketball to the warriors of the Golden Army, a stranger clad in armor appears. He offers Kefer a challenge of leadership in the form of a broken seal. Much to everyone's shock, the mysterious warrior is none other than Council member Seth. Later, during a meeting with Kefer and the other council members. Seth explains his reason for making the challenge. Stating that Exaton's recent attacks, and the fact that the spy among them had still not been found were evidence of Kefer's inability to lead. Kefer reluctantly accepts the challenge. Maat steps forward with a magical feather, proclaiming it to be a "Feather of Maat". Later, everyone has gathered in No-Man's Land, there Maat explains that the challenge will be to retrieve the feather after she releases it to magically fly on the wind. Horus tells Leo to head home and wait for news on the challenge. When he gets back, Leo finds Dale and Bernie working on their biology homework. Trying to spot any wildlife in the local park. Bored, Leo decides to go back to Egyxos to watch the challenge from a discreet distance. While doing so, Leo is shocked to see Seth being attacked by Hatanor and Anubi. Later Leo meets with the rest of the council to tell them what he saw. Maat accuses Leo of making up a story, claiming that her feather is impervious to such interference. Still determined to save Seth, Leo rushes off to rescue him without them. Leo returns to No-Man's Land to find Kefer, hoping he will agree to help rescue Seth. Instead he runs into Hatanor, who attacks him. After Leo beats Hatanor, Kefer appears. Leo proceeds to tell him what he told the others. While surprised, Kefer believes him and the pair head to the Dark Pyramid to rescue Seth. Using Hatanor's digger, Leo and Kefer sneak into the Dark Pyramid. After some searching, the pair discover Seth being held in Exaton's arena. When they go to spy on Exaton, Leo and Kefer learn that Exaton knows what Leo told them. Meaning that the traitor must be a member of the council that isn't Seth. Exaton then goes to the arena to watch Seth fight Nakt. However Leo jumps into the arena and shields Seth from Nakt. Meanwhile, Kefer uses the digger to cause an explosion in Exaton's weapons vault. He then arrives at the arena and the three battle with the Dark Army. As the three make their escape, Leo confronts Exaton and retrieves Maat's feather. Back in the city of Egyxos, Leo reveals that Exaton did indeed have Maat's feather. Further more, Leo, Kefer and Seth reveal that the traitor they had been searching for is a member of the council. Leo points to Maat as the traitor. At first she tries to claim innocence, but quickly breaks down and reveals her true power hungry intentions. Once all is said and done, Maat is put in prison for her crimes. While Seth laments his behavior and apologizes to Kefer and Leo for doubting them. To celebrate Leo and the others decide to have another basketball game. Only this time magical weapons are allowed, much to Leo's exasperation. Featured characters Golden Army * Leo Walker * Kefer * Neith * Ramses * Horus * Apis * Kha * Hyksos * Bes * Maat * Seth * Iside Dark Army * Exaton * Anubi * Thoth * Sekhmet * Karnak * Hatanor * Nakt Others * Dale * Bernie Quotes "...Ow." :— Apis deadpan reaction to a basketball landing on his head. "You can't use weapons Neith. Other teams ball." :— Leo is going for strict rules of basketball. No supernatural powers allowed. Trivia * The true identity of the traitor, which had been first mentioned back in episode 10 "The Destroyer", is finally revealed to have been Maat. Real-world references * This episode is also titled "The Feather of Maat". Category:Episodes